yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
In the debug builds of the game, YandereDev has included some Easter eggs. These include wearable accessories for Yandere-chan, game modes, a small timed event at the starting menu and a transparent figure/phantom. Accessories *'P' key to cycle through eyepatches. * ‘O’ key to cycle through miscellaneous accessories. ** Toast ** Toaster ** Bubble Tea ** Ice Pop/Popsicle ** Senpai Voodoo Doll ** Devil Costume ** Shimapan Panties ** Octopus Plushy ** English Gentleman Hat and Moustache (Pressing the ctrl button will make Yandere-Chan say gentleman-like things while this accessory is active.) ** A raw slice of meat with a knife on it. * ‘H’ key to cycle through hairstyles. ** Her default hair ** Right sided ponytail ** Left sided Ponytail ** Short blue hair similar to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Long Pink hair with four ponytails based off of Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki ** Yellow Saiyan hair from DBZ ** Double sided pigtails ** Double sided pigtails with long bangs and a ponytail on the back as well ** Extremely long double sided ponytail ** Short hair with two drill pigtails on each side ** Bald * "<" and ">" or "," and "." keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size, respectively. Modes *By using the '?' key, you will see the 'Easter Egg Menu'. This shows the following options: *'P' key to activate 'Punished Mode'. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the game Metal Gear Solid 5. It gives Yandere-chan a torn-up school outfit, a tan-colored scarf, a black eyepatch, a scar on her eye, a black protrusion from her forehead, and a cigar. It also replaces the music with "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. *'X' key to activate 'Slender Mode'. This mode makes Yandere-chan's uniform turn black/gray, her skin will turn completely white, make her eyes blank, her hair will move in different directions, and her body shape will resemble that of Slenderman's. It will cause other students to treat Yandere-chan just as if she were insane, and being noticed by Senpai or by a teacher will result in game over. Activating this mode sets Yandere-Chan to minimal sanity level. As such, if you encounter Senpai in this mode, it will result in a Heartbroken screen or an expelled screen if you encounter a Teacher in this mode, also, the weapon she chooses becomes larger. * 'B' key to activate 'Bancho Mode'. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. It gives Yandere-Chan the look of a delinquent girl or boss girl. * ‘H’ key to activate 'Hateful Mode'. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the game Hatred. Yandere-Chan's uniform will turn black/gray, and the atmosphere will turn red. As with Slenderman mode, this will set the sanity level to minimum. As such, if you encounter Senpai in this mode, it will result in a Heartbroken screen or an expelled screen if you encounter a Teacher in this mode. * ‘T’ key to activate 'Titan Mode'. This mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. This mode is a reference to the anime Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin. It will make the students increase greatly in size, and remove their clothing. It will also make Yandere-chan's uniform partially brown instead of blue. Pressing the 'L ' and 'K ' key rapidly in this mode will make Senpai and the teachers titans as well. * 'G' key to activate 'Galo Mode'. this mode cannot be deactivated until you reset the game. It gives Yandere-chan tanned skin, gold bracelets, sunglasses and super saiyan hair. It also replaces the music with "Galo Sengen" by Policeman. * 'K' key to activate 'DK Mode'. This mode will make Yandere-Chan's head and arms large. This could be a reference to the character: Donkey Kong from the Mario series developed by Nintendo. Donkey Kong's initials is DK. He also has quite a large head with long and thick arms. * 'L' key to activate '47 Mode'. This mode will make Yandere-Chan bald and have a barcode on the back of her head. This mode is a reference to the game Hitman. * 'J' key to activate 'Bad Romance'. 'Bad Romance' is a stand for Yandere-Chan's protection. It can hold up to 8 weapons. The name could change later on, but this is what YandereDev is thinking about. This Easter Egg can only be activated on the Easter Egg menu, even though it doesn't show. BR currently does not do anything, so it might still be a work in progress. Phantom Girl If you take a picture on the bathroom of the 3rd floor, a semi transparent girl about half the size of an average student model will appear in the picture. No matter where Yandere-chan is the ghost will be looking in her direction. This character will be known to move throughout the game, as she used to be behind the single cherry blossom tree behind the school. Starting screen After about 10 seconds, the screen title will show the darker side of the game for a short amount of time, this including a dark atmosphere, a bloody uniform, and squirming corpses. Pressing the space bar can manually change to the "insane" title screen, but only for a short amount of time as well. You can make the "insane" title screen last longer by repeatedly tapping the space bar. April Fools For April Fools 2015 YandereDev released Super Yandere 64 and Kuudere Simulator. Super Yandere 64 This game is Super Mario 64 remake in Unity with Yandere-Chan instead of Mario. Kuudere Simulator Kuudere Simulator is the opposite of Yandere Simulator. The main character doesn't want a Senpai and sits on a chair inside of a room. Also lets players to activate a Tsundere Mode that is also an opposite of a Yandere where the character says that she doesn't need a Senpai whatsoever. If done right, she'll say the word "Baka" in the push of a button. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Easter Eggs